Animal Hosts of Ouran
by GemanyHetaliaFan
Summary: this is a funny series of them being aniaml/humans.I hope you enjoy.
1. Animal Hosts of Ouran

Animal Hosts of Ouran:

Couples: Kura and hikaru, Eternal and Mori, Mimiko and Kyoya, Haruhi and Tamaki, Renge and Nekonozuka, Zila and Erica

Animals/Humans:

Kura: Arctic Wolf

Zila: Dragon

Erica: Dragon

Hikaru: Siamese cat

Eternal: Arctic Fox

Mori: White Tiger

Mimiko: Coyote

Kyoya: Snake

Haruhi: Lamb

Tamaki: Dog

Renge: Parrot

Nekonozuka: Lizard

Ulquiorra : Bat

Jives: Bloodhound

At The Gates of Ouran:

Hikaru: Wow who's limo is that? His ear rising up as he watches the long, black, And slender car pass by.

Karuo: I don't know but it's awesome! He said with his tail wagging back and forth really fast.

Tamaki: What's happening, what's happening, I want to know what is happening to you know! He said running around impatiently panting frantically.

Kyoya: There excited about the limo strangely parked there. He said with a hiss.

Inside The Limo:

Eternal: So girls are you ready? With a wag of her tail.

Mimiko: I'm not sure sissy. She said with her tail in an unsure position.

Kura: Hmm… I'm not sure will people be scared of us again and make fun of us again. She said in a low voice.

Eternal: No I'll make sure of it! She said with her ears and tails erect.

Mimiko: Are you sure Enter Chan? She said with a curl of her tail and a smirk on her face.

Eternal: I said to never call me that ever again Mimiko. She said with her voice low like a growl. And her ears and tail in an attacking position. With an angry expression on her face.

Kura: Whoa Eternal let's not get feisty. She said with a big grin showing her teeth, both bottom and top.

Eternal: Let's go.

Jives: Are you ladies going to be okay? He said with his droopy eyes.

Kura: *Glares evilly*.

Jives: *Sighs* and tomboy.

Kura: *Smiles happily*.

Mimiko: Okay let's go now I'm getting bored. She said almost asleep.

Jives: Okay you can go now and if you are in any trouble you can just holler and I'll come.

All: WE KNOW JIVES!

Jives: Okay ladies…

Kura: *Glares*.

Jives: And tomboy. He says with a sigh.

Kura: Humph.

Jives: Hope you have a nice day at school.

Eternal: We will, patting his head.

Mimiko: We'll have a good day, scratching the back of his right ear.

Kura: I'll make sure we will have a good day, scratching his belly.

Jives: Good I hope so you know I worry about you guys.

All: We know Jives we'll be okay, shaking their heads in an "o god" fashion.

Back At the Gates of School:

Girl student: Something's coming out of the limo.

Boy student: I wonder what it is.

Hunny senpai: What's going on? With one ear bent slightly. And his head in a turned a way of questioning.

Haruhi: There's a limo and nobody knows why it's parked here. Putting her hand on her face. Turning her head to the left looking at the limo questionly like she had seen it before.

Hunny: But why is there a limo parked on the school grounds?

Mori senpai: Nobody knows mitsukuni, so we have to wait and see. He said looking at the limo concerned.

Kyoya: I have a feeling someone or somebody's that are very important are here. He said pushing his glasses to his face slowly. Looking at the limo suspiciously with the evil glare.

Inside The Limo:

Eternal: Ok Jives I'm opening the door now. She said singing.

Mimiko: I'm following her. She said also singing.

Kura: And I'm following them as well. She said also in a singing voice.

Jives: Ok have a nice day at school, I love you girls.

Eternal: I love you to Jives. Kissing his head.

Mimiko: Me to Jives, kissing his head as well.

Kura: And me as well, also kissing his head good bye.

At The Gates of School:

Girl student: THE DOOR IS OPENING THE DOOR IS OPENING*squeals*

Boy student: I KNOW I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHO IT IS*squeals*

Haruhi: What is everybody's problem? She said confused and weirded out.

Kyoya: Because everybody here has a mind of a mouse. Hmm… mouse sounds good right about now. Licking his mouth and flickering his tongue out in the air.

Haruhi: Wow you're harsh. She said looking at him.

Kyoya: Like what people always say about snakes we are cold blooded killers.

The door of the limo starts to open up. Everyone is shocked of what is going to come out of the limo. The limo door finally opened and when it had opened everyone was shocked. Of what their eyes had behold.

This is chapter one of my Ouran story hope you enjoyed it more chapters coming soon.


	2. Animal Hosts of Ouran 2

Animal Hosts of Ouran:

Here is chapter two of this story.

The Gates of School:

The students and staff were shocked of who had came to their school. It was Eternal TenTen, Kura TenTen and Mimiko TenTen. One of the most rich and powerful people in the world. People were surprised they had came here. They never go to a commoner school. *I know the academy is not a commoner school but to them it is*. People were talking about their arrival even the staff was talking about it.

Kura: If they are scared of us already I swear…

Eternal: Kura calm down they just never expected us to come here

Mimiko: Wow there is a lot of people here. She said with her tail between her legs.

Kura: It's a school of course there is a lot of people here. If not then wow the schools are losing their profits.

Eternal: Don't talk to Mimiko like that you know she is shy.

Turning her head to see were the host club is. When she had seen the host club. Thinking they are an odd bunch until she had spotted mori senpai. She blushed when she had seen him and turned away a little with her hand over her mouth.

Hikaru: Oh… someone is being crushed on *cough ''mori" cough*

Karuo: Hey someone that had just arrived. Hint, hint someone with the last name TenTen.

Mori: Huh.

He turned his head and saw the girls then he saw eternal. And then he knew what hikaru and kaoru were talking about. Mori was shocked he felt his stomach turning. He had never felt this way about a girl before.

Kura: Eternal you there? Snapping her fingers in Eternal's face.

Eternal: Huh what just happened? Looking back and forth to make sure she didn't miss anything.

Mimiko: You were daydreaming again. She said with a smile.

Eternal: Oh.

Feeling embarrassed of what had just happened.

Kura: Come on we have to go to the host club.

Eternal: Oh yeah that's right let's do that.

She said putting her hand behind her head scratching and chuckling nervously.

Kura: Hmm… Let's shall now what don't we.

Eternal: You can save the sarcasm for later can't you?

Kura: No

Eternal: why?

Kura: Because that's what a big sissy is for.

She had said with a smirk.

Mimiko: Come on girls let's go meet the host club.

She said with a big friendly smile.

Eternal and Kura: Okay fine.

The three girls walked to the host club. The girls were scared to see them. Especially Eternal who liked the one but was not sure if he liked her back. And Kura was scared that they would make fun of her just like the other's did. And Mimiko was scared of both Kura and Eternal reasons but especially she did not know them and was too shy to meet them. The host club and the sisters stared at each other until Eternal had greeted them.

Eternal: Hello my name is Eternal TenTen and these are my sisters Kura TenTen and Mimiko TenTen. But you probably you already know that.

Tamaki: It is a pleasure meeting you all.

He had said with a bow to give them a proper greeting.

Mimiko and Kura: Why hello

They said with a bow as well to return the proper greeting back. When Kura stood up something happened to her. When she had seen Hikaru she was the same as Mori. She has not felt this way about a guy before as well. When Hikaru, as well, saw her he felt the same way.

When Kyoya was about to speak to them he saw Mimiko. He had not seen anyone more beautiful as she was. And not the way to be eaten by him. (Because he is a snake and she's still a small coyote). Kyoya's cold snake heart was now unlocked. Due to the reason that he has no felt this way about any possible food to him.

Kyoya: Uh… uh…

Hunny: Snakey are you ok.

Hunny said going back and forth holding usa-chan in a cute position.

Kyoya: Huh, hey I'm fine; I'm alright, its okay.

Mimiko: Are you sure Kyoya senpai?

She had asked him blushing a little. Kyoya shrugged a little with his snake cheeks a little pink.

Kura: Okay before we are here any longer let's go to the host club room shall we?

She had said impatiently waiting for too long.

Tamaki: That's a good idea let's escort you three to the host club room.

He had said with a big smile. And his long tail wagging almost hitting Hunny senpai in the face every time.

Haruhi: Thinking* Hmm… I feel like I have met these girls before but I'm not sure yet?*

At The Host Club Room:

Mimiko: Whoa.

Kura: You can say that again.

Mimiko: Okay whoa.

Eternal: That was just a joke Mimiko but this room definitely needs more than one whoa to describe it.

She said spinning around the room slowly admiring every detail of the fine décor.

Hikaru and Karuo: We are pleased you like the décor we have here.

They both said with a big smile. And a curl of their tail.

Mimiko: Is this room always like this?

Kyoya: Well…

Hunny: We change the room everyday!

He said jumping in front of Kyoya and interrupting him. Kyoya was annoyed by that and wanted to eat him but he could not. Because then Mimiko would think he is a bad guy. And he really liked her.

This is the end of chapter to I hope you have enjoyed the series so far. Until next time give me more suggestions of what you want me to write after this story.


	3. Animal Hosts of Ouran 3

Animal Hosts of Ouran:

This is chapter there of the Animal Hosts of Ouran book. I hope you guys like it so far. Here is the third chapter for you guys enjoy .

Kyoya left eye was twitching which usually means e is about to hurt someone.

Tamaki: It's okay Kyoya if you like a girl don't need to get jealous about it.

Tamaki said with a smirk on his face. Like the one that Kaoru and Hikaru make. Just that is not really a mischievous more on the lines of playfulness.

Kyoya: I DON'T LIKE A GIRL!

Tamaki: Yes you do.

He said smiling and pointing at him making fun of him.

Kyoya: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TAMAKI!

Tamaki: Ahh…run da de run da de run da de run.

He said singing it like Williams overture while being chased but Kyoya.

Mimiko: Ha you guys are funny.

She said blushing putting her finger over her mouth like she is shushing someone while being curtsy-Q. Kyoya stopped chasing Tamaki and turned around to her. He shrugged and put his arm behind his head scratching his back nervously.

Kura: I think someone likes you Mimiko hint, hint.

Mimiko: Huh…

Eternal: Yah, someone indeed hint, hint.

Mimiko: Huh what do you guys mean by that?

She had said questionably getting worried that they knew who she had liked.

Kura: Someone in front of you.

Eternal: He wears glasses.

Mimiko: Huh?

Mimiko was scared and nervous every time they had described Kyoya. She had thought that they knew that she liked him. When they telling her that he likes her. And every description she scrunched down a tail wrapped around her leg tighter and tighter.

Kura: He is slender and skinny.

Eternal: He hisses after certain words.

Mimiko: STOP IT! JUST STOP IT YOU TWO!

Everyone looked at Mimiko surprised even Eternal and Kura was surprised. They had never seen her before like this. Even Kyoya was a little scared that one of the many girls he had liked had this much fury. And he liked it (Kyoya you bad boy).

Eternal: Whoa Mimiko calm down we didn't mean it.

Kura: Yeah we didn't mean it.

Eternal: Were both sorry okay Mimiko just calm down okay.

Mimiko: Sorry guys I didn't get enough sleep last night.

She said shrugging her shoulders sheepishly. (Ha, get it Haruhi is a lamb, sheep, lamb, sheep aw forget it you guys have no sense of humor.)

Haruhi: O MY GOSH!

Haruhi said bleating like crazy. She had remembered why she thought the three girls were familiar they were her best friends.

Hunny: What's the matter lambykins?

Tamaki: Yes tell daddy what's the matter my little rack of lamb.

He said hugging her tightly while he tail is wagging back and forth really fast. Then Haruhi pushed him off of her and punched his face hard.

Tamaki: OWW! That hurt why did you do that?

Haruhi: Because ONE: You hugged me which I don't like and TWO: You called me rack of lamb and I keep telling you to never call me that.

Tamaki: I'm sorry Haruhi.

He said like a little boy holding were Haruhi had punched him hard core. Haruhi ran up to Eternal, Mimiko and Kura they were confused of why she had done that.

Tamaki: HARUHI get off of the TenTen's.

He said getting lower to the ground as well getting quieter and quieter.

Eternal: Hum are you okay Haruhi?

Haruhi: Don't you remember?

She had said with a big smile across her face. While they three were still confused of what just happened.

Mimiko: Remember what?

Kura: Yah what is it?

Haruhi: Remember Timmy's birthday party?

The three looking at her still confused.

Haruhi: The cake incident with the face.

The three girls laughed as they remember what happened on that day.

Eternal: O yah I still remember it.

Mimiko: O yah.

Kura: O god help me my stomach hurt's from too much laughter.

They all fell on the floor including Haruhi. Everyone was wonder what the heck is going on here. They four all got back up and there laughter was still there but was not as loud.

This is part three of this story I hope you have enjoyed it so far. So until next time leave me suggestions of what I should do next.


	4. Animal Hosts of Ouran 4

Animal Hosts of Ouran:

Hey guys this is part four of this story hope you have enjoyed it so far.

Hikaru and Karuo: Huh Haruhi and TenTen ladies are you okay?

The laughter has died out with Kura first. Mimiko, Haruhi and Eternal were really quiet.

Kura: What did you call me?

She said with her head low and her eye's turning blood red of anger. Clenching her fist, grinding and grating her top and bottom teeth together. Trying to make the sound of nail on a black board scratching.

Karuo and Hikaru: A lady?

They said sinking down in the air like sinking in chair when you're embarrassed. (Don't tell me that it has never happened to you once in your life because it has little liars).

Kura: Did you just call me a lady?

She said trying to keep her awesome coolness. (Ha hope you like that part Kura ).

Hikaru and Karuo: Yes…

They said in a scared, crackled voice much like a sped up cartoon mouse voice. (Yes that how high and fast they had spoken little scaredy cats). (Get it because there cat's and they're scared ge...get it). (You know what you guys still don't have a sense of ze humor.)

Kura: One thing you all should know about me...

She said so far in a sweet innocent voice but is not there for long. She only likes it when Jives calls her that.

Kura: I DON'T LIKE TO BE CALLED A LADY!

Hikaru and Karuo squeaked in fear.

Hikaru and Karuo: Sorry.

They said about to cry and pee them self's. (Yah I know that is sad when a guy acts like that but that tells them we are not there little robots). (Score one for all you ladies out there reading this).

Eternal: It's ok Kura they didn't know.

She said grabbing Kura's hand before she could beat the living snot out of them. (Yah, snot lives now anyone ever heard the movie: Blob).

Kura: They should have known already.

She said in a low growl like voice.

Mimiko: It's okay Wolfy Chan.

Kura growls at them and stares the death stare.

Mimiko: Who wants to play who wants to play?

She said in a baby voice mixed with a playful voice. Kura fell for Mimiko's wicked spell. (The wicked spell is her playing with Kura). (And since the wolf if part of the dog family it acts like a domestic dog). (There the wicked spell is explained and if you don't get it then you are just a weird little man).

Hikaru: What was that all about?

Eternal: Kura is a tomboy Wolf and does not like to be called or be proper.

Karuo: How come?

Eternal: How should I'm her sister not a stalker.

Kyoya: Well ladi...

Kura giving death stare again.

Kyoya: girls?

Kura shakes yes to that and goes back to playing with Mimiko.

Kyoya: Let's show you around don't we?

Eternal: Okay, Kyoya that sounds great.

Mimiko and Kyoya: We should be with partners just in case.

They both looked at each other and turned away blushing. (So far they are the most romantic couple hint the words "so far"). (There may be more couples and drama on the way "The world may never know" anyone, anyone you all don't anything you boring people).

Hikaru and Karuo: I call Kura Chan, no I called her, no I did!

Hikaru: I SAID I CALLED HER AND I CALL HER OKAY!

Karuo: You didn't have to yell Hikaru.

Hikaru: I'm sorry Karuo we both can be with Kura okay?

Karuo: Okay Hikaru.

Kura face palms her and shakes her head back and forth in a disappointment sort of way.

Kura: Why do I have to be with weirdo's?

Hunny senpai walks up to eternal and is going to ask her to be partners. (Just guess what's going to happen next, just do it I dare you it's so predictable).

Hunny: .

Eternal: Yes .

Hunny: Do you want to be…

Mori grabbed Hunny by the arm and threw him across the room. Everyone looked at mori like he was a crazy person on a sugar rush. But Hunny landed safely on a chair. But first he hit the wall then fell and you know the rest right. I hope you do if not then you're just plain weird.

Eternal: Uh…

Mori: Uh do you want to be partners?

Eternal worried of what he might do after what she saw right in front of her FACE! She was unsure but in a fox's nature they can go out of any situation. She agreed to be his partner. And in a few lines you'll see the entire scene. ROLL IT!

Eternal: Yes, I would like to be your partner.

She smiled then her face turned mad. She grabbed Mori's arm pulled his tie and hold his collar tightly.

Eternal: And if you EVER! change your mind guess what you're going to be for the rest of your life.

If any of you don't know what she is talking about I suggest you stop reading the series NOW! Now to continue on for those who do understand let's continue. ROLL IT! AGAIN.

Eternal: Got it!

Mori: Yes maim

Eternal dropped mori and walked away in a sexy manor. (Yes I used the word sexy grow up whoever is laughing at it). Eternal looked back at Mori only just turned her head. And curled her red lips and had spoken this.

Eternal: I will be waiting for you…

She turned her head back and stood up straight and continued her sentence.

Eternal: I'll be outside, don't be in here to long okay honey.

Everybody dropped their jaws and looking surprised. Only the two girls and Haruhi didn't react that way. Because they know how Eternal get's a man. Especially Mori who was mostly shocked on the outside. In the inside he was jumping for joy and this is head.

Mori's Head: WHOPPE! I got myself a girlfriend and no one else can have her. Uh oh a yah yay I got a girlfriend and Hunny doesn't.

Yes we all agree now that we will shall never go again in his mind again in this chapter. Maybe we'll see if it is not so weird. Let's get back to the story I'm getting scared in his… WHAT THE HECK, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS… JUST OH O GOD DON'T DO THAT NO! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PLAY MONOPLY? Oh god it's going to take forever.

Wait why are you guys are looking at… O GOD YOU NASYIES! O GOD YOU GUYS THINK WRONG. O god let's get back to the story before it gets to awakwar…O GOD WHY DID YOU BY ALMOST ALL THE SPACES GUYS. God why do you hate me so. Let's just go to the stor…O GOD NOT AGAIN!

Hunny: Woo Mori got a girlfriend

Mori: Mitsukuni!

Hunny: Sorry Takishi

Well that's part four I hope you enjoyed it this far


End file.
